


I just want to set the world on fire

by SelfawareShipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Assault, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Knife Violence, M/M, Rebel Trott, Soft nerd Smith, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: Smith wishes he’d just kept his big mouth shut. Thank god a handsome stranger had been there to save him.





	I just want to set the world on fire

Frigged sleet pelted smith as he walked through the dark streets. It hadn’t been nearly this cold when he’d left his dorm this morning and he was woefully underprepared, his sweater already completely soaked through. He huffed sadly, shivering a bit, he just wanted to be home. he kept his head down and kept moving, only a few streets away. 

“Oy! Fag boy!” A booming voice called from behind him, and Smith froze. Glancing over his shoulder to see a pair of men approaching him.

“It is him, the little rat. Good eye Ronny.” The one who hadn’t just yelled at him said, elbowing his friend. Smith recognized them, two other students from his university. The same two he had gotten into a rather heated argument with earlier today when Smit had overheard them making homophobic jokes. The same two he might have called some very rude things during that argument. On-campus they hadn’t been able to do anything, security had been watching them through the whole thing. But there was no security here. Immediately Smith started to run. 

He sprinted down the street at quickly as he could, hearing their footsteps behind him. The sleet blocking his vision he couldn’t focus on where he was going. Just making blind turns wherever he could, hoping to maybe lose them. He hadn’t been expecting the alley he turned down to abruptly end, and he ran face-first into the brick wall. From behind him, he heard laughter. Smith breathed heavy, flipping around, his stomach dropping when he saw them blocking the entrance to the alley, slowly moving closer.

“Listen, I don’t want any shit. I’m sorry for what I said.” Smith said, putting his hands up. Hoping maybe they’d think scaring him was enough retribution and would just leave him alone.

“You're going to be fucking sorry.” One of them growled. Lounging forward and grabbing Smith by the front of his sweater, knocking him back into the wall. Smith yelped, struggling against his grip, wishing he would have just kept his mouth shut earlier today.

“Look at the pansy. Bet he’s getting off on being pinned like that.” The other joked. His friend shot him a glare.

“That’s fucking gross.” He spat.

“What? I bet it’s true. Isn’t it fag?” He said, pushing smith even harder against the wall, making him knock his head on the brick.

“Please, I’m not doing anything to you. Please, just leave me alone.” Smith begged, trying to push the hands off him. He needed to start working out or something because they wouldn't budge. 

“You are though. Fucking Loudmouth fairy walking around like he owns the place. Needs to be taught to keep his damn mouth shut.” The one pinning him growls.

“How about we just-“ The other started. But before he could get whatever threat he was going to say out he doubled over, letting out a pained noise. 

“What the fuck?” The other said, Turing to see a man who had apparently just kicked his partner in the side. “Who do you think you are.” 

In lew of responding the stranger just lounged, knocking smith’s attacker to the side and off him. There was a brief struggle before the stranger managed to pin the Other, getting his arm trapped behind his back.

“Oh, you just fucked up big time.” The attacker's partner said after he collected himself, moving to grab the stranger. Stopping his tracks when the stranger reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade, pressing it to the pinned man's neck in one swift motion. 

“Did I?” He asked, voice far too casual for someone pressing a blade to a man's neck. 

“Whoa! Whoa! There’s no need for that!” The partner said, arms going up. The one with the blade pressed to his throat whimpered.

“Is there not? I thought you said I fucked up?” The stranger grinned. Rolling the blade gently against the skin. 

“Y-you got nothing to do with this man.” The partner said.

“I do now.” The stranger shrugged. 

“What do you want? M-money? You can take my wallet.” The one with a blade to his neck stuttered. The stranger laughed.

“That’s nice of you. I’d prefer an apology though.” He Said.

“What?” The pinned attacker asked. 

“I saw what was happening here. I think you outta apologize to this fine gentleman.” He purred, smiling at smith who just stared wide-eyed. 

“I’m not going to fucking apologize to the fairy!“ Pinned one growled, pride briefly overshadowing the gravity of his position. That was until the stranger moved the blade up, and slashed down his cheek. hot blood pouring from the shallow wound, making the man shout.  
“That’s a warning sunshine, next ones your throat.” The stranger said quietly, bring the blade back to his neck.

“Ok! Ok! Jesus, I’m sorry! please just let me go!” He begged and the stranger laughed.

“You next.” He said, pointing over to the partner, who also looked conflicted, pausing for a moment.

“For the love of god just do it!” The pin one yelled, which seemed to knock him from his uncertainty.

“I apologize.” He said to no one in particular.

“Not terribly convincing. But I guess it wasn’t for me. You convinced mate?” The stranger asked, now looking fully at Smith. Who to let out a shaky breath. The man with the knife to his neck looked at him with pleading eyes.

”I don't believe him,” Smith said quietly, enjoying the power trip he felt when the attackers looked at him in fear. the stranger grinned.

“Try again then. Fuck it up twice and your buddy loses an eye.” He said. 

“Oh god” the pinned one whimpered.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! We won’t do it again?” The partner pleaded, looking terrified between smith and the stranger.

“Y-you two are going to leave me the fuck alone after this,” Smith said confidently, voice-only wavering a little bit. 

“Oh, they definitely are. They're gonna leave everyone alone. I hear a single word about you to dumbasses causing problems and ill make sure there are two fewer assholes in the world.” The stranger promised, the man in his arms whimpered. 

“We promise, please, we're so sorry.” He begged again.

“Very polite. On the path to rehabilitation already. Now get the fuck out of here. Make sure to tell all your friends you got your asses kicked by a fairy.” The stranger said, letting his blade linger for a second before pulling back, pushing the man in his arms forward. He stumbled for a second then immediately took off in a run. His friend following behind him. ”dicks.” the stranger said under his breath before turning to smith. ”you ok there mate?” he asked. 

”uh… Yeah.” smith said a little dumbfounded. Staring at the stranger. He was shorter them smith, but more muscular, strong arms visible even through the worn leather jacket he war. And despite having just threatened to murder two people the smile he gave smith was genuine and warm, calming smith more them he'd like to admit. ”thanks.” smith said quietly.

”Assholes like that deserve to be knocked down a peg. It's what I do.” he shrugged. “I’m trott by the way.” He put out his hand to Smith, who took it tentatively. 

”Smith.” he said back. ”you saved my ass man. I don't know what they would have done.” 

”well they won't be doing shit now.” Trott laughed. Then paused, looking up in to the rain.” do you want a ride? The weathers awful.” he asked. Smith definitely should say no, getting into a car with this man was an awful idea.

”yeah I'd love one.” is what he said instead. Trott smiled, not letting go of smiths hand after the handshake and led him out of the alley.


End file.
